Resolution of chemotherapy-induced peripheral neuropathy by novel lipid mediator Chemotherapy-induced peripheral neuropathy (CIPN) is the dose-limiting toxicity for many commonly used classes of anti-cancer agents. CIPN can lead to dose reductions or discontinuation of cancer therapy. In particular, taxanes, such as paclitaxel, remain the most effective and commonly used drugs in human chemotherapy; however, they cause painful neuropathy in approximately 25% of cancer patients receiving standard doses, and in nearly all patients receiving high doses of chemotherapy. Currently, there are no FDA- approved interventions or prevention strategies for CIPN. CIPN results in morphological and functional insults to the peripheral nervous system, including dorsal root ganglion (DRG) abnormalities, oxidative stress, activation of glial cells, release of pro-inflammatory cytokines, and loss of epidermal innervations. Disruption of acute resolution processing may lead to uncontrolled inflammation and chronic pain. Neuroprotectin D1 (NPD1) is a newly identified endogenous lipid mediator biosynthesized from omega-3 fatty acids, and demonstrates potent anti-inflammatory and pro-resolving actions. The central hypothesis of this application is that NPD1 prevents and reverses chemotherapy-induced neuropathic pain, by resolving CIPN-induced neuroinflammation, glial activation, neuronal hyperactivity, and loss of epidermal innervations. These studies will focus on chemotherapy-induced neuropathic pain, as well as determine the mechanisms by which the endogenous lipid mediator to resolve CIPN. We believe this application will demonstrate novel molecular and cellular mechanisms of CIPN and help develop new therapy for treating chronic pain associated with CIPN.